Palavras
by x.Yuu.x
Summary: Um pequeno encontro após a separação de Lituânia e Polônia. Leve insinuação yaoi.


Já fazia alguns anos que Lituânia não encontrava com seu amigo de infância. Desde que fora derrotado pelo russo e se tornara seu secretário, evitava Polônia deliberadamente. Temia que o polonês conseguisse ler em suas feições que tudo o que ele havia dito era falso ou que o desprezasse quando soubesse como se sujeitava facilmente às vontades de Rússia.  
>Jamais poderia contar que só fazia isso porque temia que o sempre despreocupado polonês sofresse qualquer espécie de repressão ou ataque por parte da potência eslava, principalmente porque o seu superior sempre deixara muito claro a opinião que tinha sobre sua antiga aliança com Polônia.<br>O máximo que o lituano conseguia eram poucos telefonemas – sempre breves – e algumas cartas, tomando cuidado para que nenhuma palavra o traísse.  
>"É curioso pensar nisso... Polônia era meu melhor amigo, agora medimos as palavras como se fossemos estranhos...", pensou, com um suspiro. E agora o veria novamente...<br>- Ei, Liet! – Polônia chamou-o, animado, e o lituano só conseguiu esboçar um sorriso rápido. Não estava pronto para ver o loiro e ocultar tudo o que pensava, só que a ideia de se afastar de Polônia sem qualquer justificativa não o agradava.  
>- Oi, Polônia... – Lituânia continuava sorridente e naquela manhã, dedicou todo o seu ânimo para seguir o falante polonês e suas ideias sempre otimistas e que, na maior parte das vezes, não pareciam fazer muito sentido. Ele era o único que afastava as ideias mórbidas que costumavam invadir a mente do lituano...<br>E já estavam para se separar. Polônia teria que voltar a supervisão dos outros europeus e Lituânia tinha que retornar a URSS. E, no entanto, apesar de conversarem o tempo todo, o lituano estava certo de que não falaram sobre nada, pois seus pensamentos mais relevantes eram um segredo que ele jamais deixaria Feliks sequer suspeitar... Ou pelo menos, essa era sua decisão, até encontrarem-se na fronteira que separava os seus territórios.  
>- Eu ficarei por aqui, Polônia. Preciso passar por Kaliningra-<br>O lituano não conseguiu terminar, porque antes que se afastasse o polonês colou seus lábios nos dele, em um contato terno e rápido, não mais que um roçar... Mas suficiente para sufocar as outras desculpas que Toris poderia ter inventado.  
>Uma mão distraída do loiro passou por suas costas cheias de cicatrizes, fazendo com que o jovem de cabelos castanhos se encolhesse involuntariamente. E aquele ato fez um sorriso brincalhão adornar as feições de Feliks. Murmurou entre os cabelos de Toris, sem fita-lo:<br>- Nee~ Liet... Quando tudo isso acabar, vou te buscar e voltaremos a viver juntos, tá?  
>Antes de dar tempo para que o lituano escondesse a sua surpresa, Polônia o empurrou delicadamente para a sua parte da fronteira e se afastou, parando para acenar somente quando só era possível visualizar sua silhueta.<br>Toris tocou os lábios, surpreso por constatar o que havia acontecido. Passara tantos anos ocultando suas cicatrizes e as dores que suas costas feridas sempre causavam, e mesmo assim, Polônia soube exatamente onde tocar, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada. O sorriso que nunca poderia dar enquanto fosse membro da União Soviética aflorara em seu rosto.  
>Ele estava sendo um tolo, pois desde a infância, Polônia sempre adivinhara como ele se sentia e muitas vezes provocava somente porque sabia que Toris preocupava-se demais... E, talvez não tivesse sido necessário mentir todo esse tempo, já que o báltico jamais havia conseguido engana-lo. Aquele toque breve, porém jocoso do loiro deixava isso bem claro...<br>"E eu achava que você não se preocupava com nada...", pensou com um riso sem graça que ocultavam as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos azuis. Jamais deveria ter mentido...  
>- No fim, eu era o único que estava me enganando... Será que você poderá me perdoar, Feliks...?<br>Enquanto voltava para o domínio russo, Lituânia aproveitava o momento a sós para pronunciar o nome de Polônia. Sempre fizera isso, mas agora essa mesma palavra possuía um significado especial. Não era somente o nome do polonês, como significava o passado, as batalhas perdidas e as pequenas vitórias que aquela aliança imprimira em sua alma.  
>E, para o lituano, também seria seu amuleto até que conseguisse voltar para a única pessoa que o compreendia e amava. "Eu não vou fugir, Feliks. Irei te esperar... Porque você nunca me deixou de verdade. Eu é que nunca percebi, mas nenhuma guerra pode apagar o que você significa para mim.<br>Lar, o local onde suas lembranças seriam resguardadas para sempre. O conforto que jamais poderia ser substituído ou deixado de lado... Onde sua alma iria quando não houvesse mais esperanças... E, agora, estava certo que ele sempre fora o lar de Polônia, tal como o polonês era o dele. Porque, naquela pequena despedida, quando nada mais pode ser dito, Lituânia finalmente compreendeu que as palavras nunca foram necessárias entre eles.


End file.
